christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Bourgogne-Franche-Comté
| country_flag = | state = | region = | district = | capital = Besançon | capital_type = Préfecture | capital_lat_d =47 | capital_lat_m =19 | capital_lat_s =23 | capital_lat_NS =N | capital_long_d =5 | capital_long_m =2 | capital_long_s =31 | capital_long_EW =E | capital_elevation = | city_type = | city = | part_type = | part_count = | part = | part1 = | area = 47783.3 | area_share = | area_note = | highest = | highest_location = | highest_region =Pyrenees | highest_state = | highest_elevation = | highest_lat_d = | highest_lat_m = | highest_lat_s = | highest_lat_NS = | highest_long_d = | highest_long_m = | highest_long_s = | highest_long_EW = | lowest = | lowest_location = | lowest_region = | lowest_state = | lowest_elevation = | lowest_lat_d = | lowest_lat_m = | lowest_lat_s = | lowest_lat_NS = | lowest_long_d = | lowest_long_m = | lowest_long_s = | lowest_long_EW = | population_as_of = 2014 | population_note = | population = 2820623 | population_density = auto | established_type = | established = | government = 8 departments 24 arrondissements 152 cantons 3739 communes | government_type = Subdivisions | management = | management_type = | leader = Marie-Guite Dufay | leader_type =President | timezone =CET | utc_offset =+1 | timezone_DST =CEST | utc_offset_DST =+2 | code_type = ISO 3166-2 | code = FR-BFC | code1_type = | code1 = | free_type = | free = | free1_type = | free1 = | map = Bourgogne-Franche-Comté region locator map.svg | map_size = | map_caption = Bourgogne-Franche-Comté (in red) in France | map_locator = | map_locator_x = | map_locator_y = | map_first =1 | website =Bourgogne-Franche-Comté Region | footnotes = |coordinates = }} Bourgogne-Franche-Comté (meaning Burgundy–Free County) is one of the administrative regions of France. It is in eastern France and was formed in 2016 from two old regions: Bourgogne and Franche-Comté. Its capital is Besançon. Geography The Bourgogne-Franche-Comté region is the sixth largest region of France with an area of . It is in northeastern France and borders to the north with the Grand Est region, to the west with Île-de-France and Centre-Val de Loire regions, to the south with the Auvergne-Rhône-Alpes region, and to the east with Switzerland (the cantons of Vaud, Neuchâtel and Jura). The distances from Besançon, the capital of the region, to other cities are: * Paris, the national capital, ; * Bordeaux, ; * Toulouse, ; * Marseille, ; * Lyon, ; * Montpellier, ; * Nice, . Rivers The main rivers in the region are the Saône and its tributary the Doubs. The Loire river flows through the southwest of the region, at Nevers. The Seine river starts in the Côte-d'Or department. Mountains There are three main mountain ranges in the region: # The Vosges Mountains are in the northeast of the region and its highest point in Bourgogne-Franche-Comté is Ballon de Servance, high. # The Jura Mountains are along the eastern limits; here is Crêt Pela, the highest point in Bourgogne-Franche-Comté with . # The Morvan mountains are in the centre of the western part; it highest point is Haut-Folin, high. The Crêt Pela ( ), at , is the highest mountain of the Bourgogne-Franche-Comté region. It is in the Jura mountain range. The highest point of the different departments in the Bourgogne-Franche-Comté region are: Departments The Bourgogne-Franche-Comté region is formed by 8 departments: Arr. = Arrondissements Cant. = Cantons Comm. = Communes Demographics The Bourgogne-Franche-Comté region had, in 2014, a population of 2,820,623, for a population density of inhabitants/km2. The department with more people living in it is Saône-et-Loire with 555,788 inhabitants. After the Territoire de Belfort, the smallest department in the region, Doubs is the department with highest population density (102 inhabitants/km2). The density in the other departments is lower. Gallery File:Besancon boucle Doubs.jpg|The old city of Besançon in the oxbow of the Doubs river. File:Rue Verrerie 005.jpg|Verrerie Street, Dijon. File:Port (1).JPG|The Yonne river at Auxerre. File:Nevers-Palais ducal.JPG|The Palais ducal, Nevers. File:Hôtel du département 1.JPG|Departmental Council building, Belfort. Related pages * Burgundy * Franche-Comté * Regions of France References Other websites * Regional Council website * Prefecture of the region Category:Bourgogne-Franche-Comté Category:2016 establishments in France